


It Existed (And It Was Happy)

by Hailspirit



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailspirit/pseuds/Hailspirit
Summary: Erik getting Drunk!Charles out of the bar and back home





	It Existed (And It Was Happy)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are:  
> you were never the main character of this story  
> person trying to walk in a straight line  
> in another world, it (nina) existed

"Don't be silly, Erik. I'm hardly drunk." Charles giggled. He placed a hand on Erik's chest and shoved lightly. "Though, I do feel just a slighttt bit tispy. Hey, is that a balloon? Erik, I want a balloon. Go get it for me. It's so sparkly and shiny." 

There was no balloon along the cold and rather dim street, unless you counted metal lamp posts as balloons.

Erik raised his rather impressive eyebrows and muttered to his boyfriend, "If you aren't dead drunk, I'm a blue pelican who shits rainbows. I told you not to drink so much. Nuh, I don't care if Raven "made" you do it. You have 2 lectures to teach tomorrow. Now come, the bike isn't far away." Erik grabbed onto Charles' left arm and tried to ~yank~ lead him there.

"Erikkkk, don't be mean." Charles pouted. "Raven only wanted me to have fun." Charles hiccuped. "See, I'm not drunk. I can walk in a straight line. Oh, and with my finger on my nose too."

Charles, true to his word, lifted his finger and placed it on his nose. Or more like caressed his nose with his finger before his index finger slid down to his mouth. He was basically suckling on his finger as he stumbled around in what looked like a rough semicircle shape.

"Careful, Charles!" Erik shouted as he shot forward to grab Charles' arm roughly. Charles was about to walk onto the road. "You are lucky there are no cars this late at night." Erik's brows furrowed before his face softened and he murmured to Charles, "Darling, let's go home alright? Come let me lead you to the bike."

 

Nina was sitting on the bench and watched the entire scene play out. She smiled gently as she saw her father's face smooth into a gentle smile towards his paramour. "It's about time, Dad." She whispered. A small robin landed on the empty bench and cocked its red-white head at her. She lifted her hand and gently started patting it on its head while singing the old song of her father and the fathers before him. Nina thought back to the time when she thought devastation was near and inevitable and her dad was lost to the dark clutches of Apocalypse.

 

Nina came out of the Limbo once to see her dad fall into Apocalypse's clutches. She was a spirit and could pass Erik's magnetic field of metal. "Dad! Dad, you have to stop. You are hurting your family! Your Charles!" But, no matter how hard she shouted at her dad and tried to shake him and wake him from his delusion, Erik couldn't sense her. She knew that the reason why Erik has betrayed his true family, the X-Men, to serve this evil creature was because humans had killed her and her mother. Nina knew that Erik was still consumed by the rage and the need to avenge her and Magda. 

At this moment, she felt a strong tugging against her body. She needed to leave the material world and would not be able to come back for sometime. Painful prickling tears lay unshed as she relaxed against the relentless pull of the Limbo and went back into its dark depths of nothingness. She was, once again, too late. And next time, well, there may not be a next time.

 

She shook her head at this before sighing happily and started fading off a final time into the dark night. Nina's soul was finally at rest, seeing that her dad has finally let go of his rage and instead chose to embrace serenity with his beloved Charles. She was never more glad to be proven wrong. As the wind gently embraced her body, she saw Erik look over at the bench she was sitting on with a shocked expression. 

She faintly heard Charles saying, "What's wrong, darling?" "I swear... nevermind, it was just the wind. Let's go now." Erik blinked before holding Charles' arm more securely and leading him to the bike.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it mangy!! :) happy birthday again <3


End file.
